


Puppy dog eyes

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: I wonder if all humans sleep with a stuffed animal. [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Garak and Bashir adjust to life with a puppy. Intimacy is a challenge.Basically more ridiculous puppy fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bath bombs were inspired by a friend who decided to try one on her dog during bath time. He was so adorable in his bubble bath (and apparently smelled great).
> 
> Shoggoth is based on a friend's sweetheart of a dog who does in fact follow me into the shower.

 

Laughing, they tumbled onto the bed.  Julian's uniform was already torn; sometimes he could swear Garak slept with him just for the extra tailoring work.

His tunic was halfway over his head when he felt Garak freeze.

“What is it? Garak?”

He followed Garak’s gaze.

Two wide eyes stared up at them from the other side of the bed.

Julian sighed. In the weeks since he’d talked Garak into adopting a puppy, he’d become completely insufferable.

Shoggoth had to have the best replicated dog food. New toys every day so he wouldn’t get bored. The softest pillows. Garak even used some of Julian’s bath bombs to wash him, claiming he needed a dog that smelled good in bed. Julian was constantly contorting himself so the dog could lie with them at night.

Shoggoth. Garak had insisted him on naming him after the author of the Enigma Tales he was so fond of, claiming that the dog would make an excellent detective.

_“Dogs have an excellent sense of smell. Some of my former associates claimed they could smell the guilt on suspects during an interrogation.”_

It _was_ adorable when Garak spooned with him. Julian occasionally snuck some pictures and enjoyed Garak’s expression when he threatened to post them in the replimat.

“Garak, just ignore him. He’ll get bored and go to sleep.”

Shoggoth cocked his head.

Garak sat up and covered himself with a blanket.

“Garak! He’s a dog. Are you modest now?”

“Shoggoth is very sensitive. I’m afraid our antics will upset him.”

“He humps my leg every chance he gets! He'll hardly be scarred for life.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Ok, if you're really that concerned, we can put him in the bathroom for awhile.”

“I spent my childhood being repeatedly locked in a closet! How could you even suggest such a thing?”

“Garak,” Julian said patiently, “It isn't a closet. It's a perfectly large bathroom with a rug to sleep on and the toys you insist on leaving in there for when he follows you into the shower.”

Garak looked conciliatory.

“Perhaps we could adjourn to the holodeck? I could book us a suite in Vic Fontaine’s hotel.”

“No! I mean yes, that sounds lovely, but having a dog doesn't mean we're never having sex in our quarters again!”

Garak paused, waiting for his offer to sink in.

Julian knew how hard it was to convince Garak to tolerate the ambiance at Vic’s.

“Actually, a night in the casino does sound nice. Just this once?”

“Of course, my dear.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, seven!”

Julian rolled the dice and another 7 came up. A cheer rose up from the table and he grinned triumphantly.

He had to admit, this was one of Garak’s better ideas. Garak had dressed him carefully in his best tuxedo, smoothing out the wrinkles, stroking his chest and admiring his handiwork, and Julian noticed that Garak seemed particularly pleased to walk in with a handsome young man on his arm. A host greeted them at the door to the casino; old earth money was easy to replicate and they were, after all, high rollers.

Julian insisted on playing blackjack for awhile; his enhanced memory allowed him to count cards easily, but after an hour or two, Garak could see the pit boss paying them a bit more attention than normal, and they moved to the craps table.

Julian rolled again and again, and each time the dice favored him, rolling sevens and elevens, making all his points’ bets. He was on a hot streak; no one else wanted to roll with him at the table.

They eventually tired and, starving, found a table at the club, listening to the soft tones of Vic and the other musicians. The food was excellent and the drinks lovely. After a time, they were both drifting; it seemed Vic had a decent stock of real alcohol, and they half walked, half stumbled to the hotel room. Garak supported Julian, smiling ear to ear, collapsing on the couch the moment they reached their suite.

“Did you see that table? I was on fire! I couldn’t lose if I tried!”

His expression slowly changed from elation to suspicion as he finished his sentence.

“Garak! Did you bribe the dealer to make things go my way?”

Garak shrugged.

“I assumed he had some weighted dice tucked away for the owners and Vic’s creditors. I simply provided him an incentive to use them."

Julian tried to look stern but smiled despite himself. It really had been fun. Garak was right; they needed a night out. He said as much.

Garak sprawled out on the bed and grinned, saying, “I’ve been thinking of ways you can make it up to me. Come here.”

Garak lay back and his head brushed against something soft.

"Julian!  You brought Kukalaka?  I can't do this with your childhood bear looking at me!"

"Then turn him around."

Garak carefully placed Kukalaka on the table and turned him around.  Julian stifled his laughter.  Garak really was too much.

There was a bottle of wine on the nightstand, and he poured two glasses. Julian made his way across the room, taking his jacket off and loosening his tie. Garak unbuttoned his shirt, inhaling the scent, and ran his hands over Julian’s chest. Julian leaned back, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sensation. They had all night, and he intended to savor every moment.

He opened his eyes and frowned. Garak had pulled away and seemed distracted.

“Garak? What is it?”

“Nothing. Sorry.”

Garak’s hands moved over him again, but he was clearly just going through the motions.

Julian sat up and sighed.

“Tell me.”

“I’m worried about Shoggoth. He’s never spent the night alone.”

Julian took a deep breath and counted to 10 before responding kindly, “It’s just a few hours. He’ll be all right.”

Garak looked pained and with some effort, he turned back to Julian and kissed him gently.

They broke apart, relaxing a bit.

Julian looked at Kukalaka on the table and felt a momentary stab of guilt. He tapped the comm unit in the room.

“Bashir to O’Brien.”

“What is it, Julian?

“Could you take Shoggoth for the night? Garak and I are spending a weekend away.”

“Are you off the station?” Miles asked, confused.

Before he could respond, Miles continued, “Never mind. I don’t want to know. Sure, I’ll pick him up after my shift.”

Garak looked grateful, a relieved smile breaking through.

Julian leaned over and slowly kissed down his neck.

“Now come here. I have plans for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
